Judgement Day Part One
by ArcDragon1
Summary: Arceus realized that creating humanity was a mistake. First Team Aqua and Magma nearly destroyed the land and sea, then Team Glactic nearly erased existence by creating a new universe, Team Plasma then took control of the Tao trio, finally Team Flare almost wiped out all forms of life. He prepares to end humanity but before he does he needs to select two humans to restart humanity
1. Judgement

Everyone was at Ash's house celebrating. He had finally won the Pokémon Kanto league and was going to go for Kalos next. He had unfinished business in Kalos. He wanted to reunite with his friends in Kalos as they could not come. Clemont and Bonnie were busy running the Lumiose City gym. He wanted to see if he could team up with Greninja again to help him with other leagues. Serena was preparing for her master class competition. He wanted to see Serena the most. After she had kissed him before she left he realized that the way she acted around him was because she loved him. He also realized that he loved her too.

 **Ash's P.o.V.**

I can't believe I finally won the Kanto Pokémon league! After years of practice and studying I finally won. I wish Serena, Clemot and Bonnie were here. Especially Serena. I want to tell her how I feel. "Attention everyone I'd like to make an announcement!" I started " I'd like to thank you all for coming to this celebration. Although my friends from Kalos could not come I'm sure they're celebrating wherever they are. The next Pokémon league I'm planning to take on is the Kalos Pokémon league! I have some Pokémon out there that I want to reunite with. Thank you everyone!" I finished. We then continued to party.

After awhile I went into my room to look at my badges and other achievements when I heard a knock at my door. "Ash it's Misty can I come in?" Asked Misty.

"Sure come in." I responded. Misty walked in looking more nervous than usual.

"A-ash I was wondering if you would want to go out sometime?" Misty asked. I was shocked at this. I have always seen Misty as a sister nothing more. "Misty I'm sorry but my heart rests somewhere else I only see you as a sister."

"Why Ash I was the first one you ever met." Misty said with tears streaming down her face. "I traveled with you through two regions and one archipelago."

"Misty I'm sorry but you weren't the first that honor goes to Serena." I stated

"That's who you like isn't it? Serena. What did she do that I didn't? I helped stop Mewtwo what did she do?" She yelled

"She helped stop an evil demon called The Fury that was controlling a Dialga, Palkia, Groundon, Kyogre, Kyurem, and Giratina. She helped stop a Magearna from being misused. And she stopped Team Flare from destroying everything." I yelled.

"Fine then I'm leaving I hope I never see you again." And she ran out.

Later the doorbell rang. Expecting Misty to be there I didn't jump up to get the door. It rung again except a male voice came from behind it. "Ash are you there?" Said the voice. Knowing who it was I ran up to the door and swung it open. "Clemont, Bonnie! I thought you weren't coming?" I exclaimed.

"We wanted to surprise you. Congrats on winning by the way." Clemont replied.

"Oh and guess who else is here Ash." Bonnie said with a suspicious grin. Serena jumped out.

"Hi Ash! How you've been?" She smiled. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"I need to ask you something later ok?" I whispered. She nodded in reply. We went inside and introduced themselves to my other companions.

 **? P.o.V.**

I made a mistake. As creator I cannot make mistakes and not fix them. That mistake was the human race. First Team Rocket Created Mewtwo, the ultimate fighting machine. Then Team Magma and Aqua took control over Groudon and Kyogre and misused their power. Then Team Galactic took control over Palkia and Dialga forcing them to rewrite reality. Then Team Plasma took control over Zekrom, Reshiram, and Kyreum and created Genecect. Finally Team Flare brainwashed a Zygarde core into destroying the land humans call Kalos. And many more evil people doing terrible things and abusing legendary and mythical Pokémon. But they all showed me something. Humans are evil. They will do anything to achive power. They would even kill. So tomorrow Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and I shall end humanity.

 **Ok this story will be one of my longer stories. It won't be too long though. Also I'm not including anything from Alola since I don't have Sun and Moon. Hope you like it so far. Stay tuned for more. Also can anyone guess who ? is if it wasn't obvious?**


	2. Decisions and Confessions

"Lord Arceus please do not destroy the humans" pleaded Mespirt.

"Not all of them are bad." Said Azelf. They have been begging me not to destroy humanity all day. Uixie hasn't bothered me yet. Probably thinking which side to pick.

"Uixie please use your knowledge to convince Lord Arceus not to destroy humanity!" Mespirt cried.

"I have reached a decision. I side with Lord Arceus." Uixie started. "You must hate me for this but it is the logical choice. Remember Team Galactic? They nearly killed us. I can only imagine that the other Legendary Pokémon went through similar pains."

"At least someone has some knowledge here." I said. I was about to leave when Uixie spoke again. "But I was looking around and saw that two humans were pure enough to never commit a wrong. You have met both of them Lord Arceus. But you know one more than the other. In fact he is the Aura Guardian of this age. The other you met briefly after you helped Hoopa escape from the void. She is very attached to the Aura Guardian as well. So I propose that we spare the two by temporary turning them into Pokémon. We then can restart humanity with two pure souls."

This was an intriguing idea. Destroying all but two. I like the idea. But who is the Aura Guardian and his companion again? "I accept the idea Uixie. But as ruler of over millions I cannot remember the names of the Aura Guardian and his companion."

"Their Names are Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne."

 **Ash's P.o.V.**

I can do this. All I have to do is say 4 simple words. "You really think I can do this Pikachu?"

"Pika Pi!"

"Ok then here we go." I said. I went down stairs and looked for Serena. "Dawn have you seen Serena anywhere?" I asked

"Yeah I saw her in the kitchen why do you want to know though?" She responded.

"Um no reason." I quickly said.

"You like her don't you?" She grinned.

"N-no I don't.. fine I like her." I confessed.

"Well good luck Ash." She cheered. I thanked her and left for the kitchen. In the Kitchen I saw Serena getting a cup of water. I closed the door behind me. "H-hi Serena. Can we talk now?" I started.

She turned around and smiled. "Sure Ash what is it?"

"Well after you left for Hoenn to train for your master class competition I realized something." I started.

"What was it Ash?" I could see a blush on her face.

 **Quick Serena's P.o.V.**

OhmyArceusOhmyArceusOhmyArceusOhmyArceusOhmyArceus I must be dreaming is Ash confessing his love for me?! I pinched my self and felt it. I'm not dreaming!

 **Back to Ash**

"Serena I just want to say I Love you."

"Ash I've always wanted to hear that from you."

"Serena do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Ash."

"Let's tell the others." So we walked back to the door when I heard whispers coming from the other side of the door. I pointed towardthe window and we silently climbed out and walked back to the front door and snuck up behind them

"Are they coming out?"

"I don't know maybe they heard us?"

"I think we did hear you" said Serena. They all jumped and ran from the door. "It's too late we already saw you."I yelled. They all came back trying not to make eye contact. "So as you just heared Serena and I are now dating!" They all cheered.

As we started to go to sleep I heard a knock. "Ash it's me Serena." Came a voice. I opened the door and saw Serena standing there. "I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure Sere I don't mind." I replied

"Is that my new nickname Ashy?" She smirked.

"It is now Sere." We laughed. We then got in bed and went into a dreamless sleep. Or I wish we did.

I had a nightmare. People dying all around me. A beam of golden light shot into the sky and exploded into rays of death. Waves of energy that seemed to warp space flew down destroying buildings. A cry so powerful it seemed to speed up and slow down time destroyed buildings by making the supports grow old. Random buildings and people seemed to disappear into shadows. I tried to close my eyes and tell my self it's just a dream but it felt so real. Soon it was only me and my friends. I ran to Serena trying to comfort her. I couldn't make out any sounds they all seemed distorted as if I was under water. Then a final ray of light came down on us. I braced my self protecting Serena. But I felt nothing. I looked up and it was only Me and Serena.

A voice cried out "Ash prepare yourself for anything." And then everything went black.

 **Sorry this was a little late. But here's the chapter. What will happen next? Who was the voice? Write what you think will happen in the comments.**


	3. Rays of Death in the Form of Light

I woke up in cold sweat. I almost jumped out of bed before I remembered Serena was with me. I couldn't get the images out of my head. Especially the rays of light that brought death. I looked at Serena. She was shaking. I hated seeing Serena like this so I woke her up. "Sere are you okay?" I whispered? She jumped up and hugged me while she started to cry. "All I could see was death. Everyone was dead except you." She whispered.

"It was just a bad dream Sere." I told her. I didn't want to make things worse by telling her I had the same nightmare. After she calmed down we got dressed and headed downstairs. Clemont, Bonnie, and Brock were already down and eating pancakes. The others were at Gary's house as his was larger since his grandfather was a famous Pokémon professor. Then I saw the rays again. I remember people running towards it thinking it was salvation but instead dissolving into nothing. "Ash you seem out of it today." Clemont stated.

"No I'm fine just stressed out from yesterday." I partially lied. I was stressed from Misty and all the attention I had. But I was very stressed from that dream. It almost seemed... prophetic. Also who or what was that voice? It sounded more human than a Pokémon using telepathy.

"Ash take as many as you can and run." Said a voice. Ok I'm going insane. "No you're not. Now you're going to fall unconscious for a minute so I can correctly talk to you."

"Wait what?" I said out loud. Serena looked at me and then everything went black.

"Hello Ash" said a man in the distance.

"Who are you and why are you in my head?" I yelled.

"You know me but you've never met me." He said again.

"Are you my dad?" I asked hoping I could see him.

"No I'm not but you're father was a descendent of mine." He replied. I thought hard. But his name never came. "I give up who are you?"

"I'm surprised Ash. But my name is Sir Aaron. Do you remember me now?"

"Yes I do! But I thought you were dead?"

"I am but my Aura lives on so I'm able to communicate with Aura users like you."

"So why are you here?"

"I'm here because Arceus is going to end humanity."

"Why! What did we do?"

"He thinks that all humans are evil and is going to kill everyone but you and your girlfriend Serena Yvonne."

"But there has to be a way to stop him! We've traveled through time to stop him once we can do it again!"

"I thought you could do that too until I learned that Dialga is on constant watch over the timeline,no pun intended, and if anyone besides him or Celebi is found time traveling they will get a Roar of Time to their face."

"What do we do then?"

"You must take your friends and run hide anywhere but don't jump time or dimensions since Dialga and Palkia are watching space and time."

"Ok anything else?

"Yes don't let Arceus- oh no he's coming I've talked for to long remember what I said!"

"ASH!" Serena yelled.

"Ughhh I'm up Sere." I remembered Aaron's last words to me. My eyes shot open. "We need to run. Pack a bag and meet me outside. Brock call Gary and tell him the same."

"Ash what's going on?" Clemont asked.

"We're all gonna die if you don't hurry up I'll fill you in when we meet outside." I heard the TV. I ran towards it. It's beginning. Judgement Day is here.

BREAKING NEWS ARCEUS, DIALGA, PALKIA AND GIRATINA HAVE ALL BEEN SPOTTED IN LOMIOSE CITY! WHY COULD THEY BE HERE? WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK AFTER THI- WAIT WHAT ARE THEY DOING? ZOOM IN JOHN. IT LOOKS LIKE THERE CHARGING ATTACKS?!

 **Arceus's P.o.V.**

After dealing with that fool Aaron we headed to Kalos. Destroying the girl's homeland will have a major effect on her. The sooner we change them the quicker we can destroy everything.

"HUMANS THE DAY HAS COME FOR YOUR END ENJOY YOUR LAST MOMENTS."

I fired My rays of light, Dialga let out his time shifting roar, Palkia sliced open space, and Giriatina transported buildings to and from the reverse world.

 **No one's P.o.V.**

Screams roared through out the city. Cries for help. child calling for their parents.

"Mommy, Daddy I'm scared." A child said.

"It's going to be okay son" said the father.

"We will always love you." Said the mother.

"Before we die I just want to say I've always had a crush on you" said a young man.

"So have I" Said the young lady as they kissed.

People prayed even though their gods were passing judgement.

Some faced death bravely. Some did not.

But no matter what they did. They all ceased to exist as the Ray of Death in the Form of Light came down upon them.

 **Ok that ending was kind of dark. But this is a dark story. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3 of Judgement Day. Vote, comment or add to your reading list if you want.**


	4. Help from a Friend and On the Run

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END**

All Serena did was stare at the TV. If Kanto was being destroyed I'd do the same. Not wanting to disturb her I went upstairs and packed my bag and also her's. While in the middle of packing I realized something. Lumiose isn't that far from Vanvile. It was only a mater of time before Serena's home town was destroyed. Her mother was also there. Only if Hoopa was here then we could send a portal to her. I then got a crazy idea. "Hoopa if you can hear me please come to me." I channeled my Aura into the sentence. I waited and waited. But nobody came.

After a few more minutes of packing I ring appeared. I looked up and saw one of Hoopa's portals. "Ashkan, Pikan are you there?" Called out a playful voice.

"Hoopa it's me Ash!" I yelled as Hoopa leapt out of the portal.

"Ashkan! Where is Pikan?"

"Pikachu is down stairs but before we see him I need your help."

"Anything for Ashkan! What do you need?"

"Can you open a portal to Vanvile town in Kalos?"

"Ok Ashkan!" Yelled Hoopa as the mischief Pokémon opened a portal. I jump through the portal and saw smoke from Lumiose. "Allé hoopa ring!" Yelled Hoopa.

"Thanks Hoopa. Can you wait here while I get some one?"

"Sure Ashkan!"

I ran to Serena's house. I knocked on the door loudly. "Grace are you there? It's me Ash!" I yelled. The door swung open. I could see tears on her face. "Ash how did you get here? And is Serena ok?"

"I had help from a friend and yes Serena is alright. Anyway pack a bag we're heading to Kanto."

"How the nearest airport is miles from here."

"I told you I have a friend."

After Grace packed a bag. We ran out. The second we stepped out space distorted and then the house blew up. "Hoopa! Get over here!" I yelled

"I'm right next to you Ashkan!" I jumped when they said this.

"Open a portal to my room"

"I'm trying space just got distorted so my portals are out of wack."

"How long will it take for space to stabilize?"

"Since Palkia isn't here I'm guessing it was a stray Spacial Rend so not too long."

"HOOPA I SAVE YOU INSIGNIFICANT LIFE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?"

"Hey Ashkan and the other humans aren't evil!"

"THE BOY MAY NOT BE BUT EVERYONE ELSE IS!"

 _"Ash it's me Hoopa I'm speaking through Aura. I'm going to drop a portal underneath us ok?_ "I nodded. Arceus then floated down. Grace was shivering with fear. Arceus came to me and went to touch me when I started falling.

I was on the couch downstairs. Grace was next to me but I didn't see Hoopa. "Mrmfff mrff A-h-n!" I jumped away and saw I had landed on Hoopa. "Ashkan that wasn't very nice." Hoopa pouted.

"H-how? We were just in Vanvile!" Grace stuttered. I heard the door open. "Ash what is taking so l- Mom?!" Serena said.

"Serena sweetheart I'm so glad to see that you're ok!" Cried Grace.

"How did you get here mom?" Asked Serena.

"Ash and his friend I think it was called Hoopa? Brought me here." Serena ran to me and kissed me. "Thank you so much Ash!"

"Are you two dating now?" Asked Grace.

"Um yeah we are Grace sorry I didn't tell you before." I shyly told her.

"It's ok I think you two are Perfect for each other!"

"Thanks Grace!"

We then headed outside after getting a head count we started to head to the exit of Pallet Town. Hoopa was still following us. Hoopa transported our Pokémon that we couldn't carry to a secret lair it had. Then I remembered something. "Hoopa where's your prison bottle?"

"I don't need it anymore Ashkan I can now switch between forms at will. Where's your Frogadier?"

"It evolved into Greninja and then later it got a new form similar to mega evolution called 'bond phenomenon' but we all call it Ash-Greninja because it looked like me. Later after I lost the Kalos league he left to help two Zygarde cores."

"I hope you get to see each other again."

"Yeah me too."

 **Squishy's P.o.V.**

Arceus doesn't know what he's doing he's going to destroy everything. "Greninja I think it's time you went back to Ash."

"Are you sure? As much as I want to see him and Braixen again what if something goes wrong?"

"Then me and Z2 will take care of it."

"How will I get there anyway?"

"I have a friend that owes me a favor"

 **Well that's chapter 4. I think it's chapter four at least. I really liked this chapter writing Hoopa's parts was probably my favorite part. Anyway to the very important authors note**

 **IF YOU'RE READING THIS ON WATTPAD THIS DOESN'T APPLY TO YOU.**

 **After Judgement Day is finished I will no longer update my account. And if I do it will be rare. If your wondering why it's because Wattpad is much easier to use. All my stories will still be on there but you won't see any new ones.**


	5. Return of the Ninja

We slowed down when Hoopa started to slow down and started to faint. "I-I don't know what's happening." Whispered Hoopa. It seemed like some one was trying to use Hoopa's rings. Eventually one slipped off and opened a portal.

"Everyone be ready for anything!" I yelled. Pikachu jumped off my shoulder and the others called out some Pokémon. I was about to yell attack when a figure jumped through. A very familiar figure. "Greninja is that you?"

"Gren!" Yelled Greninja.

"It's good to see you! But how did you get here?"

"He said that I owed Zygarde a favor." Whispered Hoopa. "Tell him don't possess me again ok?" Hoopa started to fall.

"Hoopa you should rest." Said Serena.

"Ok I send you stuff when you need it ok Ashkan."

"Got it" Hoopa left for its lair. We continued onward to who knows where. Greninja and Braixen were talking while we walked. Soon it became dark and we decided to stop for the night.

 **Arceus's P.o.V**

I was so close to getting the Aura Guardian but that djinn had to open his portal. No matter I need to find Yveltal. "Arceus I found it." Yelled with sadness Mespirit. Mespirit and Azelf still did not agree with me. I went over to the cocoon. "YVELTAL WAKE! I ARCEUS SUMMON YOU!" I yelled. The cocoon was motionless for a moment then it started to shift. The Y shaped gray tree started to become larger and become red and black. Blue icy cold eyes opened and stared at me. "What do you need Arceus."

"I need you to help me end Humanity."

"Finally you see that life is pointless and everything should be dead."

"Not everything leave plant life and Pokémon alone. Unless they attack you then you're free to turn them to stone."

"Fine I will."

"Oh and one more thing don't kill Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne."

"They are the ones that trapped me back here!"

"I need them for something."

"Now that I think about it there are ways to kill someone emotionally. I could kill the others that trapped me. What were their names? Citron and Eureka?"

"I believe their names were Clemont and Bonnie."

"Eh close enough. Anyway my first target will be them."

 **Greninja's P.o.V.**

"So have have you been Braixen?" I asked.

"I'm good how about you?" Replied Braixen

"I've been good myself."

"What have you been doing while you were with Squishy and Z2?"

"Mainly helping Pokémon and things like that."

"Do you like helping them?"

"Of course I do! I get to see other Pokémon and I get to battle also. Except for when we saved this Gardevoir. She was a little annoying since she was always trying to impress me and get her to like me even though I told her I liked someone else. Anyway how have your Pokémon showcases and contests been?"

"Pretty much the same. Except I don't save people and Pokémon. But similar to what you said there was once a coordinator named Drew. I think that's what his name was. He was trying to impress Serena to get her to like him but she didn't fall for him telling him that she liked someone else." We continued talking for a while when I got the courage to ask.

"H-hey Braixen can I ask you something?" I started.

"Sure Greninja!" She cheerfully said.

"Do you want to-" A loud roar cried out in the distance. "What was that!?" I yelled.

"I don't know but it sounds familiar."

 **Ash's P.o.V.**

"What was that!?" I yelled. I got my answer sooner than expected. A giant Y shaped bird came charging towards us. "Everyone run!" Yelled Brock. We got up and started to run. The Pokémon kept charging at our camp site and soon the camp was destroyed. "What is that!" Yelled fearfully Iris.

"It's Yveltal the destruction Pokémon. I thought we sealed it though!" Exclaimed Clemont.

"Arceus must have reawakened it." I stated. I then saw it charge up its attack Oblivion Wing. "Don't get hit by the-" I could not believe what I saw. The dark ray hit Iris and Cilan. "No no NO!" I yelled. Iris and Cilan slowly turned into lifeless husks. All I could feel was rage. A red Aura came off of me. "Greninja Water Shuriken!" I screamed.

 **The first two of Ash's have fallen! No one cares probably. Everyone hated Iris and Cilan. Except an evolution in the next chapter too. Comment on who you think it is.**


	6. Serena-Delphox

Greninja morphed into Ash Greninja and threw a water shuriken at Yveltal. Not even looking bothered by it Yveltal kept attacking. "Everyone run I'll deal with him!"

"Ash I'm staying with you!" Yelled Serena. I didn't want her to get hurt but I let her. "Braixen Fire Blast!"

"Greninja Water Shuriken!" While Braixen did fire blast it started to glow blue. Braixen evolved into Delphox and changed fire blast to Mystical Fire. We kept on attacking but it didn't seem to have much effect. Suddenly a pillar of fire surrounded Delphox similar to when bond phenomenon occurs. Serena, Greninja, and Yveltal looked as shocked as I was. When the pillar disappeared Delphox had Serena's hair color and a staff made of fire. "Ash what's happening?" Serena yelled.

"I'm not sure. But Greninja and Delphox are getting tired." I yelled back.

Slowly after time Greninja's water shurikens and speed slowed down. I knew that if I pushed him to hard he would devolve back into normal Greninja. "Serena on 3 return Delphox and run ok?" I yelled.

"3,2,1,Now!" I yelled. We called back our Pokémon and when we turned around a blast of draconic energy soared over our heads cutting a Z into the ground also hitting Yveltal. The laser left behind a green residue which exploded defeating Yveltal. I looked in the direction of the blast and saw a Hoopa Ring with a Complete Form Zygarde coming out. "Is that Squishy?" Serena asked.

"Yes Serena it's me." Said Squishy as he reverted back to his core form. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to sleep for awhile since that took a lot of energy."

"What do we do with Yveltal though?" I asked.

"I don't care. Kill him, Catch him, leave him to die, heal him, do what ever" after that Squishy fell asleep.

"Well if we leave him here he'll absorb all of the life in this forest as he dies, so I geuss we have to catch him." Serena stated. I took out a pokeball and threw it at him. Just when it was about to hit him Yveltal disappeared in a golden light. When the light faded strange Pokémon shaped like letters came out and spelt: You will not turn my weapons against me.

When we got back to the group we were relieved to see that everyone was okay. We started to make some dinner. Before we ate we had a moment of silence for Iris and Cilan. "Iris you may have called me a kid many times, but you were still a true friend. Cilan, no one knew what you were talking about half the time, but you too were a true friend." I said.

"When I was visiting a town in Johto I met Cilan where we helped stop a Pokémon hunter from stealing a Gyrados." Stated Brock.

"I met Cilan when I was fishing with Bonnie. He later helped me find my sister when we got separated on the subway."

After we were done mourning we went to bed. I took out my pokegear and looked at the news. Kalos has been completely destroyed. Most of Unova was destroyed, mostly Castilia City and Nimbasa City with more cities on the way. I made a list of the Legendary and mythical Pokémon that were against us and with us that I knew of. Against us was Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Yveltal and possibly more. With us was Hoopa and Zygarde and probably not much more. Xerneas might side with us but who knows. "A-ash are you still up?" Asked Serena.

"Yeah Sere I'm still up. What's wrong?" I returned.

"I'm scared. Who will die next? Will it be Brock? Your mother? Professor Oak? Bonnie? Max? You? I just don't know what to feel. One second someone will be here the next they won't."

"Serena I know that it's going to be tough for awhile since we're running from extremely powerful beings but remember what I say 'don't give up till it's over'" After that we went to sleep.

Arceus's P.o.V.

"YOU HAVE FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME YVELTAL!" I yelled.

"My lord you don't understand I would have overwhelmed the children if my master Zygarde did not interfere. I overheard them say that they will run."

"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T DEFEAT THEM QUICKLY. YOU ARE THE DEATH POKÉMON! I CREATED YOU TO BRING DEATH AS A BALANCE TO XERNEAS'S ABILITY TO BRING LIFE!"

"The boy was using that strange power called 'bond phenomenon' even though it was not in perfect sync. Also the girl even though she possesses no Aura ability, was also able to achieve 'bond phenomenon' with her Delphox."

"Yveltal your new job is to finish of any survivors in Kalos I will send a more capable Pokémon to stop them."

"As you wish my lord." Yveltal flapped his wings and flew out.

"KYUREM YOUR PRESENCE IS REQUIRED!"

"Yes My Lord. What can I assist you with."

"Do what Yveltal could not but remember spare the boy and girl."

"As you wish my lord I shall leave first thing in the morning."

?'s P.o.V

"I shall leave first thing in the morning" Ok that gives me enough time to warn them before they meet an icy grave.

Serena unlocks bond phenomenon? I always liked the idea of it. Anyway who do you thin ? Is? This time it's harder to find out. Here's a hint: they were in a Pokémon movie. Also I'm going to add in at the end of each chapter a quick Pokémon quiz first 2 correct answers get shoutouts in next chapter. Here is the first.

How many Pokémon has Ash owned (this includes released and traded Pokémon)


	7. Frosty Fight Part One

**?'S P.o.V.(the ? From the last chapter)**

I ran for the exit of Arceus's Palace when a voice called out. "Where do you think you're going?" I turned around and saw my brother. "I'm going out for awhile. You know stretch my wings and all?" I replied

"In the middle of the night?"

"We I don't think Arceus is bringing down judgement right now so I should be fine."

"Fine but be back before morning."

"Ok brother I'll see you later!" I lied. I didn't know if I would be coming back anytime soon. I went through the doors and shifted back into my Pokémon form. I flew out and sped towards Kanto.

 **Ash's P.o.V**

I woke up with Serena in my arms. Not wanting to wake her I carefully pulled my arms back. She turned around. "Oh Ash you're up? Sorry if I woke you."

"It's okay I thought you were sleeping still. Let's get ready for the day." I said. We got dressed and went outside. Clemont and Brock were cooking breakfast. "Morning guys what are you making?" I asked.

"Just some bacon and eggs. Also orange juice to drink." Replied Brock. Soon everyone else came out of their tents. We sat down and ate breakfast. "So what do we do today?" Asked Dawn.

"I geuss we keep moving forward." I replied.

"Where are we going exactly?" Asked Max.

"Anywhere except where Arceus and his minions are." I responded.

"Actually I've been doing research. In Johto there is ruins that have a connection to Arceus maybe we can figure out why he his doing this there." Said Clemont.

"What are these ruins called?" Asked Gary.

"They're called the Ruins of Alph." Answered Clemont.

"I've been there before all it is is just fossils." I said.

"A new discovery was made a while ago. An old temple was found that had strange writing on the walls. Some reports say that the letters came off and started to move and behave like Pokémon."

"Strange maybe the writings could tell us what is happening."

"But big brother Johto is miles away! How will we get there fast enough?"

"Maybe we could ask Hoopa for help?" Asked Serena.

"I talked to Hoopa this morning." Everyone jumped at Squishy's sudden words. "His portals don't seem to be working even when he reverts to his UnBound form."

"What is that thing?" Asked May.

"It's a legendary Pokémon called Zygarde. We forgot to introduce you yesterday."

"You're telling me that this little blob is a legendary?" Questioned Gary.

"I was able to knock Yveltal out of the sky, destroy a giant Megalith and repel a giant laser from destroying a plateau when I was at full power."

"Okay then how 'bout you and I battle later" Challenged Gary.

"I accept your challenge although don't go crying when you lose before you can even start."

"Guys now's not the time to be fighting each other who knows wh-" I started

"What's that!" Yelled Serena. She was pointing at something in the distance. Clemont took out some binoculars and zoomed in on the incoming object. "It's some sort of red and white Pokémon. Wait a second. It looks like someone's riding it!" Yelled Clemont.

"It's probably here to kill us!" Yelled Dawn.

"Everyone quickly put you stuff away before-" I could see the Pokémon. It was one I'd never think I'd see again. I still couldn't see the rider yet though. "Guys I don't think this one is here to kill us." I stated. The Pokémon soared down and landed next to us. I was mad when I saw the rider though. "It's a Latias!" Yelled Professor Oak.

"Not just any Latias Professor. How's it been in Altomare? Bianca and Lorenzo still doing good?"

"Everyone is been doing good the DMA has been rebuilt but we removed it's functionality. Also a new Latios has been born. We found him in the Secret Garden." Said Latias

"Two things one you can talk now? And two why did you bring _her_?" I looked at the rider and saw Misty, looking down in shame.

"Yes I can talk now and I thought you were friends? Did something happen?"

"She insulted my girlfriend Serena."

"Oh I'm sorry... If I Knew that she did that I wouldn't have brought her with me." Latias's face dropped.

"It's okay Latias but now we're stuck with her."

"Oh yeah! I just remembered. The reason I came was to warn you." I felt the air get colder.

"Warn us about what?"

"Kyurem. Arceus is sending him next. He said he will be here-" A roar echoed in the distance. "I'm too late"

"Yes you are Latias. Arceus will be pleased that I will not only kill these worthless humans but also bring you in for treason."

"Guys he a Dragon/ice type so be careful." I yelled. Everyone brought out a Pokémon.

"Isn't this a little unfair? Well it a good thing I brought my enforcers!" Yelled Kyurem as his Cyragonal froze and came into existence. "Okay everyone let's go!" I yelled.

 **Misty's P.o.V**

When Kyurem attacked I left not wanting to be with everyone especially since Ash and Serena are now dating. I want them all to die. "You want them to die?" Said a voice.

"W-who's there?" I stuttered. A Pokémon faintly appeared.

"I am Arceus, Creator of the universe. If you can help me I can help you."

"Okay I will help you Lord Arceus"

 **I can bet that no one was expecting Latias to be ? Number two. Yes I am making most Legendary/Mythical Pokémon capable of Speach because it's it's easier than writing it like that. Anyway here is the correct answer to the question, How many Pokémon has Ash Owned.**

 **76**

 **Congratulations to** Fierystoryteller **on for getting it right. Well technically he/she got it wrong since they counted each evolution but I'll let it slide for now. Anyway next question is How many Shiny Pokémon have been seen in the anime as of the posting of this chapter.**

 **Also quick note on the last Chapter many complained about seeing the code. Do not write "I thought this was Pokémon not Undertale because I see the word sans" or something along those lines. First of all sans is a type of font, such as comic sans and sans serif. Second it also means without. Don't assume I'm turning this into an Pokémon/Undertale crossover or anything. If you see the code nicely tell me in a pm or in comments thank you**


	8. Frosty Fight Part Two

Ash's P.o.V.

"Greninja! Use aerial ace!"

"Delphox mystical fire!"

"Crogunk use poison jab!"

"Umbreon use Night Shade"

"Piplup use Brine!"

"Blaziken flamethrower!"

"Luxray thunderbolt!"

"Syther use Slash!"

We all attacked Kyurem. Even Latias helped by using her attacks. Kyurem tried to freeze our Pokémon but they were moving to fast. "Stop moving you idiots!" Yelled Kyurem. This went on for a few more minutes. I didn't notice Kyurem charging up to switch into White Kyurem. It was to late when I did. A flash of light covered my eyes. When the light disappeared ice covered the forest. I couldn't see well either. It was also very quiet except for a howling wind. I had no idea where anyone was. Then I remembered something someone told me when I competed in the Kanto league again. He told me that you could use Aura to detect other things. Almost like echolocation. I concentrated and almost jumped when I realized how close Kyurem was to me. He was almost in my face. I couldn't sense any of our Pokémon nearby for some reason. I had no idea what to do. Then I heard Aaron's voice again. "Use your Aura. Concentrate it into an attack." I stood still holding my arms out. I saw a blue energy come from them. I concentrated harder. A large sphere appeared. I saw Kyurem's face. He was terrified. I smiled and threw the sphere at him. He screamed out in pain. The white went away and Kyurem was nowhere to be found. I looked around and saw ice everywhere and flakes of it were on everyone. Everyone seemed to be unconscious so I went around returning the Pokémon to their pokeballs. But when I got to May. I almost screamed. May was nothing but ice. It was like she turned into a frozen statue. I looked for Max and saw that he was okay. No one else seemed to have been turned into a ice statue. I remembered Latias was weak to ice so I pushed away the feeling of losing another friend to look for her.

When I finally did she didn't look very good. There were cuts in her skin and ice covering most of her. I tried to brush off the ice. Most of it came off. I tried to pick her up but I couldn't. I dragged her over with everyone else. I called out Charizard and we made a fire to warm everyone up. I was walking around when I saw something at the base of May's statue. It looked like a plaque. I looked closer and it read.

 _This is what you get for humiliating me Ash. -Kyurem_

I touched the plaque and my Aura sparked. Everything went black.

When I could see again it didn't seem like I was seeing from my eyes. I soon realized I was seeing what May saw from before. I saw my Aura Sphere being launched at Kyurem. That's when things when bad. Kyurem landed at May's feet and barely got up. I saw Kyurem get an evil grin. A ring of giant icicles surrounded her and impaled her. Slowly turning her to ice.

I shot up and almost wacked Serena. "Ash are you okay?" She asked.

"I wish I was. Where are the others?"

"Over here Ash" cried Max.

"Max I'm sorry about your sister." I sadly stated.

"I-is she really gone? There's no way to restore her?" Asked Max.

"As far as I'm aware sadly there's no way to restore her." I hated to crush his hopes but I didn't want to give him false information.

"If Jirachi was here he could have stopped or be able to restore her." Cried Max. I saw Misty walk over to us.

"Max I'm- " Misty started.

"I don't want anymore empathy I just want to be left alone" Max said as he walked away.

"Ash can we talk? I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry how I treated you and Serena." Said Misty.

"I guess I over reacted back there. But now I geuss we have to work together now." I said as I got up and went to find Serena.

Serena's P.o.V.

I was sad at the death of May. I met her briefly when I was in Hoenn. I was trying contests out. She destroyed me in it. I walked around when I heard light crying. At first I thought it was Max but I then saw it was Latias. "I geuss I was too late? Now he's found someone." I heard her say.

"Latias? Are you crying?" I asked She jumped when she heard me.

"Oh Serena its you..."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just... can you keep a secret?"

Cliffhanger! What do you think she was going to say! Also May is Dead.

Now the answer to The question How Many Shiny Pokémon have been seen is...

24 ish

The Victini movie has a different shiny depending on the one you watch so technically there's 24 but if you only count one movie you get 23

The winners are.

Nobody

Wow. well at least my readers tried. My wattpad readers need to answer these questions.


	9. Mystri At The Ruins

**Serena's P.o.V.**

"Can you keep a secret?" Asked Latias. I nodded.

"You won't get mad if I tell you?" I nodded again.

"Ok here it goes... I like Ash." She looked down sadly. I was a shocked at this. I would have never expected a legendary Pokémon to have feelings for Ash.

"Latias I had no idea. I didn't even know people and Pokémon mated." I said.

"It's okay. I expected him to have ended up with another. And yes people and Pokémon used to mate. Well hundreds of years ago they did." Latias started to fly back to camp.

"Hey Latias can we still be friends?" I yelled out.

"Sure Serena."

Time Skip to next morning

 **Ash's P.o.V.**

Serena and Latias came back late last night. I tried to ask Serena what took them do long but, she just said they had a girl's talk. Anyway we needed to get to the Ruins of Alph quick.

"Okay everyone is all of your stuff packed?" Everyone nodded in reply. "Okay then give me a minute for me to call Hoopa." I had talked with Hoopa last night and he had told me that his portals were working again. "Hoopa can you hear me?" I whispered. I waited a few seconds when I heard his voice. "I can hear you Ashkan"

"I need you to open a portal for us. One that will lead us to the Ruins of Alph, okay?"

"Got it" After a few seconds a ring appeared and Hoopa stuck his head out. "Am I at the right place?" Asked Hoopa.

"You are Hoopa" I replied.

"Okay then!" Hoops came out and opened a new portal. "This way to the Ruins of Alph!" We stepped through the portal.

Once we stepped through I didn't feel the ground and looked down, but it was too late. Hoopa opened his portal a bit too high of the ground. I tried to get up but then everyone else came through, falling on top of me. "Owwwwww that hurt a lot. Now will everyone get off of me?" I groaned.

"That was revenge from before when you fell on me before Ashkan" Joked Hoopa.

"Well we're even now. Let's continue on." I said annoyed.

Once we got in to the Ruins I felt like something was off. The walls had strange writing on them. They looked similar to the letters that appeared when Yveltal disappeared. They weren't just weird however they also looked very creepy since they all had eyes. "Does anyone else feel like we're being watched?" Asked Misty.

"I do and I don't like it" replied Dawn

"Just ignore it guys" I said.

We kept on walking, not really sure where to go. Tracy was taking notes of everything hoping to decipher what the writing said. When all of the sudden a strange song started to play. "Who is playing music?" I asked.

"Not me" Everyone said at the same time. I listened closely and heard the song coming from my PokeGear. I tried to turn it off but to no avail.

"Well I guess we have to listen to this the entire time." I complained.

As we walked on I noticed that the music got louder and softer as we went on. "Guys wait here." I commanded.

"Ash let me come with you. It'll be safer" Stated Serena

We walked towards an intersection and I held out the PokeGear. Two of the paths were quiet but one was louder. I motioned to Serena and we continued until the music was extremely loud. Up ahead was a dead end with writing that was legible. I ran up to it and read aloud. "With Aura's power May a door open to Sinnoh." Once I said it cracks appeared in the wall with a glowing light behind it. The wall blasted apart and me and Serena were pulled into the light.

When we could see again we were in new ruins. They looked familiar. I took out my PokeGear and saw that we were in Sinnoh. "How did we get in Sinnoh?" I asked.

"I don't know. We should head back." Said Serena. I turned around but there was just a hallway.

"Guess we'll have to find an exit."

We kept walking around until we found a familiar room. "This is where Team Galactic stole the Spear Key." I stated. I walked around the room brushing my hand against the wall. Suddenly a section of the wall was pushed inward closing the exit behind us and opened a new path.

"I guess we have to go this way." Said Serena.

When we reached a dead end we found similar writing to the ones back in Johto. I read aloud. "With Aura's power May a final door be opened to receive a flute." The walk cracked and Azure light shined through on the other side.

Once we could see again we were in a strange chamber. There was an exit behind us but a raging snowstorm was occurring. My PokeGear wasn't working. "Where are we?" Asked Serena.

"You are at the Mystri Stage" Said a voice coming from the corner. We whipped our heads towards the voice.

"Sir Aaron? Is that you?" I asked.

"No it's Aria the Kalos Queen. Of course it's me!" Joked Aaron.

"But I thought Arceus took you or something?" I asked.

"He did and threw me here. He wasn't expecting anyone to come here since only Aura users can come here and the only way to leave is by taking the treasure that rests here."

"Why didn't you take the treasure then?" Asked Serena.

"Because I'm dead. And spirits can't hold physical objects."

"Oh! I had no idea you were dead. I'm sorry that you died."

"It's okay. I died saving my kingdom and a Mew so I'm content with it. Anyway Ash step on to the Mystri Stage." Commanded Aaron. I stepped on to the stage and an azure Aura started to come from my body. Markings appeared on the stage. I stepped towards the center and waited for instructions.

"Okay now Ash, point your hands towards the circle in the center and move your arms up. Serena while he's doing that step on the stage and take the artifact." I did as I was told and I saw the circle in the center rise up. Serena walked up next to me and once the podium was completely raised she ran to it as the Aura formed an azure object on top. Serena snatched it off and the energy disappeared. All evidence that the stage was used disappeared. We walked over to Aaron. "What does this do? What even is it?" I asked.

"That my friend is the key to the Hall of Origin, the Azure Flute. Destined to be played by the Aura Guardian's closest companion. In this case Serena is destined to play it." Stated Aaron.

"But what do I play and where do I play it?" Asked Serena.

"You know that odd song that was playing through your PokeGear before Ash? That's what you will play. As for where you must play it where the dimension cross the most, Spear Pillar."

"But how will we get to Spear Pillar? We don't have the Spear Key." I questioned.

"There is another way to open the door. Use your Aura. You can create another Spear Key with it. That's actually how the original was made according to legend."

"But how do I do that?"

"You will find out. Now I think it's best you head back to your friends before they start looking."

And with a wave of his hand we left.

We suddenly appeared back at the Ruins of Alph not far away from the rest of the group. "Guys over here!" I yelled. They heard my voice and ran over to us.

"What took you so long?" Asked Latias.

"We had to talk with a spirit. Also we might have a way to go and defeat Arceus!" I said as I took the Azure Flute out.

"Um what is that Ash?" Asked Bonnie.

"Something you should not have shown to us" said a voice. Everyone jumped.

"W-who said that!" Stuttered Max.

"We did" The letters on the wall turned black and came off the walls. "We are Unown, the hands of Arceus. We helped shape the world. We wrote ancient history. And now you will be punished for having that flute. Prepare to become history" Said the Unown.

"Everyone Run!" I yelled.

"There is no escape from us!" They screamed as the end of the hallway closed on us. We looked back. On the other end cracks appeared in the air until it shattered ripping a hole into reality. The Unown opened a portal to their dimension. A chaotic mess of swirling Unown.

"You will suffer here for eternity." They stated. I looked around.

"Hoopa where are you!" I yelled a portal opened up next to me.

"Is something wro- yep something is definitely wrong. Here's a portal out" Hoopa said as he opened a portal. We started to jump through. Max was about to go through but for some reason he stopped moving.

"Max what are you doing?!" I yelled.

"I can't move!" He screamed. Then he was dragged by the Unown toward the chaotic mess.

"Max I'll help you!" I yelled.

"No Ash don't. I'll be able to see my sister again." And he passed through the dimensional rift and shattered into pieces.

I couldn't take it anymore. Most of my friends were dead. Red Aura came of and I concentrated it into an attack. The Unown didn't know what hit them. The dimensional rift disappeared and the Ruins blew up. The last thing I remember was being pulled into the portal by Serena and ending up outside a cave with a weird glowing light coming from it.

 **Another person dead! So quick announcement. This story will crossover with another writer's story. To be specific** **CypressOury** **'s Reflection Cave Mirror World/AU of Judgement Day, Pokémon: World's Fate. It is a Negaishipping version of Judgement Day with some changes.**

 **Also I forgot to ask a question on the last chapter so here is one.**

 **How many Z Crystals are there and what are their names and moves?**


	10. Mirror Swap

**Ash's P.o.V.**

I woke up on the ground with an ice pack on my head. I got up and looked around. The land was familiar. I was in Kalos. "How did I get to Kalos?" I asked aloud.

"Oh! Ash your up!" Cheered Bonnie. "Serena's been worried about you."

"How long was I out?" I groaned as I stretched my Arms.

"You've been out for almost a day. I'd go see Serena if I were you." Said Bonnie. I took her advice and went to go look for Serena. I found her sitting on a rock looking up at the sky.

"Hey Sere how are you?" I asked. Serena turned towards me and her face lit up.

"Hey Ashy I've been doing okay. Just... a little scared. I mean most of the people that traveled with us are dead."

"It scares me too Sere. I just hope that since we have the flute we can stop Arceus and end this." I replied. After a few minutes of talking, Serena went to go help set up tents for tonight. I went on a walk back to the cave. I looked inside realizing that it wasn't just any old cave, but Reflection Cave. I decided to walk in. I tried not to activate any portals on accident. I found an open room and decided to practice controlling my Aura. I started with basic things like summoning Aura Spheres and Aura weapons. Eventually I tried to see if I could form a Spear Key. I concentrated as hard as I could thinking of the shape of it, but to no avail. After multiple failed attempts I decided to sit down and take a rest.

I didn't remember falling asleep but I decided to head out of the cave. When I got out it was noontime. I went over to the camp and looked around. I didn't see Serena anywhere. Instead I saw.. Wait when did Zoey get here and where is Dawn? And CILAN AND IRIS? But they died? I must be seeing things. I slapped myself in the face to try to get them to disappear. Iris looked over to me. "Ash why did you slap yourself?" She said as she's gave me a kiss.

"Iris what are you doing here!? You died! And why are you kissing me? You know that I'm dating Serena!" I yelled.

"A-ash what are you talking about? I never died you must have amnesia from the explosion. Also we've been dating for a while! And I thought you hate Serena!" Iris cried.

"Iris we have never been dating. You and Cilan died from Yveltal's Oblivion Wing attack."

"F-fine then why don't you just leave!" She walked away. Not knowing what to to do I walked towards a forest not really sure what to do.

After of an hour of walking, I sat down and took a rest from walking. "What is going on?" I asked to no one. "It seems like everything is broken. Maybe I'm dreaming and I'm just laying down in the cave."

"You're not dreaming Ash" said a familiar voice.

"Serena! Is that you!" I cheered.

"Yes it is. Where is everyone else?"

"At a camp but I'm not sure if everything is right. Zoey and Sawyer are here, Dawn is missing, Cilan and Iris are still alive and the weirdest thing, Iris is claiming to be my girlfriend. I know that it's not true though because you're my girlfriend." I told her.

"I'm your girlfriend?" Whispered Serena "But what about the other day when you yelled at me?"

"I never yelled at you. I have yelled at Misty but not you."

"Okay then... can you show me the way back to camp?" Asked Serena.

"Sure Sere!" I cheerfully replied.

After we got to back to camp everyone was giving me and Serena weird looks. "Guys what's with the looks?" I asked.

"I thought you and Iris were dating?" Asked Brock. Something's off here... everyone thinks I'm dating Iris... oh no.

"Oh no no no not again this can't even happening." I said fearfully.

"Um what's wrong Ash?" Asked Zoey.

"I'm in the wrong Dimension. When I fell asleep in Reflection Cave I must have crossed into here. Did I leave for the cave earlier?"

"Yes you did. You told us you were going to practice your Fairy Aura powers or whatever you call them." Confirmed Cilan.

"We that means your Ash is in my dimension. Oh no... if I messed up your Ash's relationship with Iris, who knows what happened with my relationship with Serena?"

"We have to get you back to your dimension and get our Ashy boy back!" Yelled Gary.

After a few minutes everyone was in the cave. Even Iris when she learned that I wasn't Ash, well her Ash at least. After some searching I finally found the room I started in. "Okay so now to open the portal. To open it you have to have a strong emotional desire for something. Everyone think of me going home!" I yelled. For a minute nothing happened.

"I think I know a way to open it quicker" Said Serena. I didn't like the way she said it.

"Um how Serena?" Asked Brock.

"By... KILLING ALL OF YOU!" Serena yelled as she took a knife out and threw it at Brock. He stumbled around an drew fell to Thebes's ground. Serena took out Braixen and burned his body to a crisp. A wave of emotions came over me. I sensed the portal open.

"You're not Serena. Serena would never do that!" I yelled

"Maybe your Serena wouldn't but I would!" Serena laughed manically. I couldn't take it anymore. Grabbed Serena and threw her out the portal into the void between them. On the other side I saw my Serena, horrified at what I did, and another Ash with tan cargo pants, hiking boots, gray t-shirt and black hoodie. Behind him was Clemont and Bonnie.

"Okay guys I'm going to jump you grab me okay!" I yelled to the other side. They nodded in acknowledgement. I took a few steps back and ran, jumped off the ledge and into Serena's arms. We were about to send over the other Ash when a loud roar cried out. Sir Aaron's warning rang in my ear _You must take your friends and run hide anywhere but don't jump time or dimensions since Dialga and Palkia are watching space and time._ Well we screwed that up.

"Guys Palkia is coming!" Yelled the other Ash. From out of nowhere Palkia appeared.

"FOOLISH HUMANS YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE YOUR JUDGEMENT BY LEAVING THE DIMENSION! HA! YOU THOUGHT WRONG! FOR THAT YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!" Palkia roared. Palkia started to charge up Spacial Rend.

"Okay other Ash jump in 3...2...1...NOW!" I yelled. Just as the other Ash made it through Palkia's Spacial Rend hit their portal sealing off their dimension. We started to run back out but outside Palkia was waiting for us.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE ME? YOU CAN'T! PREPARE TO DIE! STARTING WITH THE YOUNG BLONDE GIRL."

"NO NOT BONNIE!" Yelled Clemont as he jumped in front of the attack, ripping him across space.

"BIG BROTHER! NO!" Cried Bonnie. "SQUISHY USE CORE ENFORCER!" Zygarde leapt out of her back and called upon the Zygarde Cells. They blended together to create Complete Form Zygarde. The same draconic energy that defeated Yveltal was fired at Palkia. Since Palkia was part dragon, he knew he was in trouble. The energy collided with him knocking him across the sky until he ripped open a portal back to his dimension.

"Big brother... Clemont..." Bonnie walked over to her fallen brothers remains which was a few pieces of his clothes, small bits of metal from his aipom arm backpack, and his Pokémon. She picked up his Pokémon and put them in her bag. She then broke down and her eyes became waterworks. Serena picked her up and carried her back to camp with Ash.

 **And that's the Crossover with** **CypressOury** **. Very dark. If you got confused it's either because you A) didn't read his story** Pokémon: World's Fate **or B) you skipped to this chapter. I definitely recommend his version of Judgement Day. Go read it sometime. Also the title of this chapter may change.**

 **And now the moment everyone's been waiting for... The Question for the chapter winner. I know great name. Anyway the winner issssss**

FireStoryTeller from

Wow this guy is the only one that's trying. Well and PokeEevee57 (Also from FanFiction) Tried a little.

And now the next Question

 **How many Mega Evolution Pokémon Are there as of posting of this chapter. What are the Pokémon and their Mega stone's names?**


	11. Unlocking New Power & Relationship Chaos

Ash's P.o.V.

It had been a few weeks since the incident at Reflection Cave. We had been hiding in Lumiose's ruins for a while and so far we have had no attacks. There has only been one thing bothering me. Serena seemed to be avoiding me. I try to go and talk to her but she quickly leaves and says she has to practice the Azure Flute or take care of Bonnie. This time I won't let her leave until I get an answer.

"Serena can we talk?" I asked.

"Umm I can't right now I have to go and-" she started.

"Serena stop with the excuses. I want an answer why won't you talk to me?"

"I-I really need to go-" She begun.

"Serena please I want to know so I can fix what I'm doing wrong. I want to see you happy."

"Fine! You want to know! You killed me! When you were coming back from the other dimension you threw me into the void! I don't know why you did it but seeing it just made me think if you would ever do that to me! I'll probably be used as your shield when we fight Arceus." She yelled.

"Sere you don't understand. That Serena-" I started

"Don't 'Sere' me Ketchum. We're done." She walked away.

"Serena wait!" I went after her but tripped over some debris from a tower. I didn't get back up I just laid there. I didn't feel like doing anything. Pikachu left to go tell everyone where I was just in case they wondered.

After awhile of laying around like trash I got up and started to try to make the Spear Key. I don't know why but my Aura seemed weaker than it normally was. It's probably because I'm just tired. No matter how many times I made the key it just fell and shattered or dissolved into the air. I wish Sir Aaron or any Aura user was here to help me. I heard footsteps behind me ignoring them I continued to attempt to make the Spear Key.

"A-ash what are you doing?" Said the person behind me. Wait not person. Pokémon.

"Making a Spear Key what do need Latias?" I replied.

"Why is Serena so mad at you?"

"We got into a fight. I don't think we'll be talking for awhile."

"Oh... I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah do you know how to make the Spear Key?"

"Umm.. I'm not sure on how Aura works but I do know why it's not working right now."

"And why is that?"

"Because your Aura reflects your emotions. Your Aura turns red when you get mad correct? Well the same thing applies to your other emotions. In this case your Aura is weakened because of your broken heart. The only way for you to restore your power is to fix your heart." She started to walk away.

"What do you mean 'fix my heart'?" I questioned.

"I think you know the answer." She answered as she walked away. Fix my heart? What does it mean? I think I'm becoming dense again...

Night came and I still had no luck with the key. I decided to head back to camp. On my way back I realized I should apologize to Serena. Maybe that's what Latias meant. When I got back Brock was preparing dinner. I looked over the camp. We started with fifteen. Now we have nine. Eventually that number may reach one or even zero.

After some asking around I found Serena since I couldn't find her anywhere. "Serena can I talk to you?" I asked softly. She turned around and she had tears streaming down her face. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"A-Ash I'm so sorry I didn't know what came over me! Can you forgive me?" She said in between her tears.

"Of course Sere. I'll always forgive you." I replied.

"C-can we start dating again?" She asked.

"Of course Sere." As I said this I felt my Aura strengthen. Even stronger than before. Azure Aura came off of my hands. I stepped back and focused. My Aura formed a strange shape in the air until it was complete and it folded into a box and solidified into the Spear Key.

"Ash you did it! You made the Spear Key!" Cheered Serena.

When we got back to camp everyone was about to start dinner. I told them the news that I had made the Spear Key and that Serena and I were back together. They all cheered. Latias gave me a smile. Just when things seemed to be going good a loud cry called out. A familiar one. "Everyone it's Yveltal! Take cover!" I yelled. Yveltal swooped down at us taking out a large portion of the camp, luckily no one was injured. "Greninja use Water Shuriken!" I yelled as I threw Greninja's poke ball.

"Delphox use Mystical Fire!" Yelled Serena. When they came out they both activated bond phenomenon. Turning into Ash-Greninja and Serena-Delphox. We still needed to figure how Serena was using it.

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU THIS TIME KETCHUM! ARCEUS WILL SEE MY WORTH AGAIN!" Roared Yveltal.

"I'd like to see you try Yveltal! Greninja Double Team then Water Shuriken!" I yelled back. Greninja multiplied himself into multiple copies and they all threw their Water Shurikens at him, dealing massive damage.

The battle went on like this for a while until everything went wrong. Greninja and Delphox were getting tired. There wasn't anything we could do. I went to grab another poke ball when everything seemed to slow down. Yveltal fired Oblivion Wing at Delphox but missed and was heading straight for Serena. I ran as fast as I could using Aura to propel me. I jumped in front of Serena using myself as a shield to protect her from the attack. I felt the attack stealing my life away. I couldn't see much but I could see a blurry figure of Serena standing over me crying as I slowly turned to stone.

No one's P.o.V.

"YOU WHAT!" Yelled Arceus.

"M-my lord I did not intentionally do this I was aiming for the girl's Delphox but missed. The girl would be dead if he did not jump infront of her." Yveltal said with fear in his voice. The last Pokémon that Arceus got angered with now lives in a separate dimension unable to interact with the normal world.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!?" Screamed Arceus.

"Y-yes my lord."

"ANY LAST WORDS?"

"N-no my lord."

"GOODBYE!" As he said this Yveltal started to dissolve in a golden light. He was screaming in pain until he ceased to exist. "Uxie, Mespirt, Azelf. Prepare to create a new Yveltal The old one no longer exists."

Ash is Dead! What are we going to do? What do you think will happen? And no it won't be one of those stories that make Ash go under a secret code name and hide who he is from everyone.

The moment you've all been waiting for! The winner for the Question of the Chapter!

How many Mega Evolution Pokémon Are there as of posting of this chapter. What are the Pokémon and their Mega stone's names?

The Correct Answer is

47 and One that doesn't have a mega stone.

The winner is FireyStoryTeller. This guy is really good. Pokeevee57 you were one off.

This Chapter's Question is

Which episode of the Pokémon Anime was the the first to show mega stones?


	12. Resurrection

**Nobody's P.o.V.**

It was a dark time for Ash's friends and family. Ash had sacrificed his life for Serena's. Serena wouldn't leave the stone statue of Ash that formed when he was hit by Yveltal's Oblivion Wing. She stayed there crying. She couldn't do anything to help Ash. She wished she could just snap her fingers or say a magic word and have him come back to life. But she was just a mortal human.

 **Serena's P.o.V**

Why did it have to be Ash! Out of all of the people it could of hit it had to be him. I don't know what to do anymore. I just want stay here. Pikachu would leave either. We both just stayed at Ash's stone corpse.

 **Ash's P.o.V.**

Everything hurt. I felt trapped. I couldn't see. I saw flashes of my fallen friends. Cilan, Iris, May all of them. I guess I'm dead now. "You don't have to end it here Ash..." Said a Voice. I tried to reply but I couldn't make a sound. "You could go back to the mortal world...See your loved ones...Finish your fight against the Alpha Pokémon..."

But how! I wanted to scream. I want to see Serena. I want to stop Arceus. I'll do anything!

"If you want to go back you must prove yourself and to me that you are worthy of returning..."

Please! Anything to return to Serena!

"Are you sure...? This state you are in is not the afterlife just a purgatory between life and death...You may find the afterlife more appealing than reality..." As the voice said this an image appeared in my mind. A paradise filled with Pokémon. My friends that have fallen were on the island. I saw them wave and beckon me towards them. Strangely I didn't see Clemont. I looked at everyone but Clemont was nowhere to be found. Could he have accepted the voice's offer too?

"No one by the name of Clemont has passed through here... Your friend is not dead..."

How can he not be dead! I saw him get cut in half by Palkia!

"I can say no more as the pillars of reality will collapse...Do you accept my offer or not...?"

Yes! The afterlife may look good but I need to go back. My friends need me. Serena needs me...

"Okay then...Just don't say I didn't warn you..." There was a burst of light as I went unconscious somehow even though I was already dead.

I woke up on the ground. I could see and feel again. I looked around and saw some sort of palace. Behind me was a staircase made of crystal that did not appear to have a bottom. I saw a blur ahead. It seemed like a small group of people running up to the palace gates. I ran towards them but couldn't see them still. Things that looked like Pokémon came out and attacked. The small group threw things that looked like Pokéballs and commanded them to fight back. They fought back and won. Not all of them survived only 4 of them remained after the battle. I ran after them as they went inside the castle. They ran right to the throne where a bright light shone. They attacked the light but to no avail. Only two remained. The light came towards them and from behind the light another figure came.

Suddenly I felt like I had a choice. A world where that figure lived or died. I would never want anyone to die but for some reason I felt like I should have let them die. Then one of blurs from before became clear. It was Serena. The light went towards her and-k-killed her. The light became Arceus. The blur next to Serena was me. I still couldn't see the other but it didn't matter. Was this the future? Was this what will happen if we attack Arceus? I broke down in tears. I had failed the voice's trial, haven't I?

Everything around me went black. "Ash! Don't give up!"

"W-who said that!" I yelled.

"Ash! It's me Clemont!"

"But how? You should be dead!"

"I know but Palkia's attack accidentally sent me to another dimension. I've been working on a device that could transport me back but all I've managed to make is the thing I'm using to talk with you."

"Wow technology must be really advanced there to be able to speak with the dead."

"Yeah it is but enough about me! Ash you need to concentrate! Don't lose hope! That is the key to your trial!"

"You're right! Just because I see it here doesn't mean it will happen!" Suddenly I was transported to another room. The room was huge and had a throne at one end. I ran up to the throne and saw a being that had the body of a human but had wings, scales, and claws. Almost like a dragon.

"I see you've completed your trial Ash. Although not in the way I'd like it." Said the Dragon/Human.

"Just a few questions. Who are you? Am I going back? What is this place? What are you?" I asked rapidly.

"I can only answer two of those. Yes you are going back. And I am a god. The God of Life and Death."

"That's great but can you just send me back?" I asked

"You will be sent back but remember, die again and you won't get the same treatment. Also once your quest is complete you will be brought back here unless I see otherwise. Goodbye." And with a wave of his hand the world went black.

 **Serena's P.o.V.**

It had been almost a week since Ash had died. I never left his statue. The others tried to bring me back to camp but I wouldn't leave so they would just bring food and a tent over to me. I don't even know why I'm staying. Ash is dead and I can't change it. Maybe I can reunite with Ash another way...

Suddenly a crack appeared in Ash's statue. Then another and another. Pikachu jumped up and looked at the statue. Light seeped through the cracks. I was filled with hope. Hope that Ash would return. Finally the entire statue shattered and there was a burst of light.

When the light cleared a crater formed and it the center was Ash. I ran down to him with tears in my eyes. I picked him up as he regained consciousness. In the corner of my eye I saw the others at the rim of the crater, all of them in awe of what happened.

"S-Serena is that you?" Asked Ash.

"Yes Ash it's me."

 **Yay chapter twelve complete! The dragon god thing is something I created a long time ago that will appear in a few of my stories. In fact you can find another dragon/human in my Percy Jackson book. But that book isn't very good. So stay here! Clemont is alive! He's in another dimension. No not the dimension where CypressOury's Judgement Day takes place but some random dimension.**

 **Now for the moment everyone has been waiting for! The answer to the question of the chapter!**

 **The question was**

Which episode of the anime was the first to show a mega stone?

The answer is: Mega Evolution Special One. (Or Pokémon Origins but that's a spinoff so it doesn't count)

The winner(s)

StarBlazer2025 from

Congrats!

As for this chapter's question it will be a little different.

If you could have one Pokémon in the real world which Pokémon would you want and why?


	13. The Attack on Arceus Begins

**Ash's P.o.V.**

I laid out the machine on the cavern floor I was instructed to build by Clemont. "This will get my brother back?" Asked Bonnie.

"If the machine works like it's supposed to? Yes." I replied. Clemont had survived his attack from Palkia and had contacted me when I was... anyway it was supposed to use Reflection Cave's portals and focus them into going to a certain dimension. "Ok Bonnie I need you to go outside and tell everyone I'm turning it on. Okay?"

"Sure Ash!" She cheered, excited to see her brother.

Once I made sure it was safe I turned it on. It started to hum. Lights flickered, and a screen came up. I imput the numbers Clemont told me to when I got a strange feeling. I looked around and saw nothing but my reflections. I shrugged it off until I heard a voice.

"Ash... it's... lie..."

I looked around again. Nobody just my reflections. I pressed start and a countdown begun. A horrible feeling washed over me. Clemont wasn't alive. This was a trap, a lie. I had seven seconds to run. "Pikachu RUN!" I yelled.

Time seemed to slow down as I scoped him up and ran.

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

Zero

The cave exploded all around me. I threw up a Aura shield over my head, covering me and Pikachu. Crystal walls shattered. Links to alternate worlds gone. Space collapsing on itself. If this doesn't grab Palkia's attention I don't know what does. I saw the exit. I ran faster. I saw a person running in it was- no Serena get out! Run!

"Ash hurry!" She yelled. I ran faster. Then the ceiling shook and cracked, over her head. I jumped using Aura and grabbed and pulled her away. Looked around and saw we were trapped in between two parts of fallen roof. We were trapped. "Serena are you okay? I asked.

"I think so. You?"

"I'm fine." I looked over Serena for any physical injuries when I noticed her blue ribbon was gone. "Serena your ribbon! It's gone!"

"Yes I know. I gave to the other Ash when...you know... to fix anything that could have happened between him and Iris."

 _Just like between us_ I thought.

I was about to speak when one of the was melted into void. "Oh. Great were dead. Again." I said.

"Ash do something!" Screamed Serena as she jumped behind me and grabbed my arm. I didn't know what to do. Hoopa would be useless since of the unstable space. If I use a Pokémon attack it could destroy the small room we were in. Maybe I could cut a hole with Aura. I have never tried. I summoned a sword of Aura and started cutting into the other wall. I used my Aura to hold up the roof. It took a while but I finally cut through a pulled Serena through as the void filled the room. We ran outside and saw that the entire arena had splotches of void everywhere. We walked around until we found our friends. Luckily no one was lost.

"Ash what happened and where's my brother?" Asked Bonnie

"Bonnie I'm sorry to tell you but your brother was dead all along. It was a trap and I know who did it, Arceus."

"Ash how can you be so sure? Asked Misty. Her voice sounded weird when she said that.

"Palkia isn't here. He wanted to cut off connections to other worlds like the one I went to. Also at another attempt to kill me." I then realized something.

"I'm tired of running and hiding. I think it's time we make our own move. It's time for humanity to fight back!"

 **Yay after 2 months I have returned to Judgement Day! This is kind of a filler to get the attack on Arceus going.**

 **It's that time again! Question of the Chapter!**

 **What is the name of the object that was cut from the anime series and what was it's original purpose?**


	14. VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Attention readers. As of this Author's Note I will no longer update my account. If I do it will be to update unfinished fanfictions I have on here. If you would like to continue reading the story of Ash and Serena's battle against Arceus please visit my Wattpad account. All you have to do to get there is open a search bar and type in wattpad, make an account, then search ArcDragon1. Thank You.


End file.
